Baiting and Luring
by EternalSenshi
Summary: It's more than just fishing for the older woman...after government teacher Serena Whittier lures her ambitious and willing student Darien Shields under her spell, their steamy affair sparks scandal and explosive consequences. Please R&R.


Baiting and Luring Chapter One. By EternalSenshi. I don't own SM or Skittles. Please R&R.

Quick note: I know it's a little vulgar and crude, but I asked my guy friends how they would describe a teacher they thought was gorgeous, and these are the results of asking a question with a million answers. This is (my school) guy approved, so on with the show.

Everyone always talks about male teachers getting it on with their female students and having illicit relationships. Male teacher meets female student, male teacher fucks female student, male teacher gets caught, either because a little birdie cheeped, or female student got pregnant or got an STD. But for some reason, you never hear about any female teachers that male students find incredibly sensuous.

Miss Serena Whittier, the new U.S. government teacher at my school, was sexy as hell. She had every guy in the school that wasn't married or gay after her. Hey, even some of the married ones wanted her. She dressed to kill, and seemed as if she was flirting good-naturedly with the guys. For some, like myself, we wanted to forget 'good-girl flirting' and just have her. Any guy who could score with a girl like her was damn good at fishing in the big pond.

Anyone from my standpoint would back down, knowing that it could never happen. Female teacher falling for male student? Unheard of in society. Fortunately, I'm not one to back down easily. After all, Darien Shields is not going to lose his rep by backing down once - not on the court, and not in her classroom. It all began on the first day of school.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Fuck!" I swore loudly, hitting my head against the lockers. We were all relaxing in the break between our first two periods, until we looked at our schedules. "Of all the government teachers they have in this school, we get the bitch!"

"Figures. They can screw our year over all the time," my friend Andrew Jameson said. I'd known him since first grade, and since my parents died, I've lived with his family. He's like a brother to me.

My current girlfriend Ann Granger massaged my arm gently. "Relax, babe. We all get to enjoy the class together," she said sarcastically. She brushed back strands of her brown, layered hair. "Of all the teachers, we always get unlucky."

"Yeah, it's like some damn conspiracy," Fi Augen said. Fi was Ann's best friend, and was constantly throwing herself at any guy, even some of her teachers. I usually couldn't understand why Ann trusted her so much.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Greg Brown said, always the optimist.

Fi scoffed. "Yeah, right."

The bell rang, and we grumbled audibly. Ann dropped her head down on my shoulder and sighed. "I don't want to go to third period. I didn't want to go to first. I want it to still be summer."

I kissed her lightly on the forehead. "We all do," I replied. We all slowly got up and made our way to the government classroom. The old government teacher, Mrs. Crabbe, was an infamous legend. She was brutal, treacherous, cynical, and doesn't hesitate to make her students cry. Just my luck, I was assigned to her hell. As we opened the door to the classroom, we found it empty. No students, no books, and especially no decrepit old hag.

A rustle of paper made us turn around, a little scared. We turned to see a blonde woman, wearing a tight lavender shirt modestly showing off her rack, a black knee length skirt, and high heeled shoes. Her long blonde hair reached the edge of her back, and was softly curled. She looked up and smiled, her face flawless, and her eyes sparkling blue. "You must be my new students," she said.

"You're a teacher?" Andrew burst out.

She giggled. "Just out of college. Why don't you have a seat?"

The males, myself included, automatically obeyed. She turned back to her packing boxes, and Andrew turned to me. "Damn! She's our teacher?!"

"Apparently so," Greg whispered.

I didn't say anything. I guess that young teacher had transfixed me. She was beautiful: the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looked like she had such a good-girl exterior, but I could tell that more men than she would like to admit had probably screwed her. People had filled the classroom by then, and she had sat down at her desk.

"Man, she's hot for a teacher," Greg said.

"Anyone who could score with her can score with anyone," Andrew pointed out, thinking of only one thing as usual - his dick.

I just nodded. She had come to the front of the room by then, ready to call roll or something. "Good morning!" she chirped.

We mumbled something in reply.

"My name is Miss Whittier, and I'm your new U.S. government teacher this year. Mrs. Crabbe, your old teacher, retired rather suddenly. Um...I guess I'll take roll."

She went through all the names, until she came to mine. "Darien Shields?"

"Here," I said.

She gave me this look that stopped me. Her eyes seemed to just see me, as if she could see right through me. She had this little smile on her face, and I knew, I just knew, she wanted me.

That first day was almost a month ago. Since that day I knew she wanted me, and I wouldn't think twice about not taking her. She's twenty-three, I'm seventeen, and who the hell cares? I'll still have her. I'll just bide my time. Or fail all my quizzes. Whichever came first.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Another test?" Fi moaned.

"Come on, Miss Whittier!" Ann cried. "This is BS!"

Miss Whittier nodded. "You're right. This is BS."

Ann nodded furiously.

"But you're still going to have to take it," she added.

Some people groaned, but the papers were passed to our desks. I began working on my test, when Andrew started poking me. "Psst! Hey! What's the answer to number six?"

I didn't answer. I was busy trying to remember anything I could about party committees, and it didn't help that Andrew kept tapping me. "Darien! What's the answer?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know!" I hissed.

A manicured hand grabbed my test, and Miss Whittier was staring at it carefully. She looked down at me. "In my class, Mr. Shields, I would think that a D would be better than a zero," she stated firmly. "You know my policy."

I threw my pencil down angrily. "Come on, Miss Whittier!"

"See me after class, Mr. Shields," she said sternly. "The rest of you, continue working."

Andrew chuckled under his breath. "Man, it sucks to be you."

"Shut up," I muttered. Although Miss Whittier was gorgeous, she could be a real bitch when it came to rules. "Miss Whittier-!"

"We'll discuss it after class, Mr. Shields!" Miss Whittier said angrily.

I sat, staring at my desk, furious that I got punished and Andrew got completely off. I looked up at Ann, who gave me a look of sympathy before going back to her test. I couldn't believe Miss Whittier had done that! She knew I needed the grades! I waited, fuming in my seat, until the bell rang, and stood up to leave for lunch.

"Sit down, Mr. Shields," she said, not missing a beat. "You're not excused."

I sat down, grumbling. How could she keep me after? All she was going to do was slap me on the wrist, give me a detention, and life moved on. I knew that because I'm a basketball player. As the best one in the school, if my grades slip, the teachers know to find a little 'extra credit' so I can play. I wondered if the principal told her about the policy.

Miss Whittier sauntered over to my desk, holding her grade book. "Mr. Shields, do you know why you're here?"

"Cause I was talking during a test?" I said, shrugging. I was hoping it would develop into something more.

She sighed. "Partly. Mr. Shields, you're obviously not interested in U.S. government, are you?"

"No, of course not," I said. Didn't she know that by now?

"I see," she said. She sat on the desk next to mine, her skirt rising up her thigh slightly, and I couldn't help but notice. She may have been giving me a lecture, but she looked so sexy in doing so. "You have barely scraped a D in this class-"

"At least I'm passing."

"Until this test. I'm sorry, but you're now failing this class." She opened her grade book, and lazily trailed one finger down the book, her blue eyes scanning the page until she stopped. "You didn't turn in your syllabus - granted," she said, looking over her book with a smile on her face, "only about three people did. But on the first quiz you got a C, on the second test you got a D, same with the third, fourth and fifth, and - oh, the sixth you improved to a D, you failed this quiz with a zero - Mr. Shields, I don't know what to do with you."

I sat back in my chair. "You know what the school's policy is, right? You give me a little slap on the wrist, you find a way to raise my grade, and we're all happy."

"Is that so?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, Mr. Shields, I'm afraid I don't follow that policy," she said. "I don't give the grades - you earn them. And you don't seem to be doing a great deal of earning."

I sat up quickly. "Coach says I need a passing grade to play."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to tell Coach Vicks that you are unable to play at the present time." She hopped off the desk, and walked back her chair.

"Look, you can't do that!" I cried, getting up after her.

She began laughing. "Like you can tell me what to do," she gasped between giggles. I must have given her some sort of look, because she waved her hand and stood up. "Okay, okay, you can stop looking like you want to die. The only way I will raise your grade is if you show up for tutoring after school."

"After school?" I said. Great, I had to give up my afternoons to study government. Like I'd really do that.

"Take it or leave it, Mr. Shields. You do remember my policy on after-school sessions, right?"

"No." I imagined her in an 'after-school session' where she was only in her underwear.

"One point of extra credit for each session," she stated. "You'd know if you read the syllabus." She winked, and turned around.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr. Shields, you may go."

I turned to the door, until she called out, "Wait, Mr. Shields!"

I turned back and just barely caught a bag of Skittles she threw at me. She laughed. "It's to make sure you stay awake in your other classes."

"Gee, thanks," I said.

"Don't be late after school," she said, her voice sounding low and sultry. She sat at her desk as I stared at her, then walked out of the room. I opened the bag of Skittles and popped a few in my mouth.. After-school session? With a teacher that hot?

I was starting to think that my suspicions were correct - she did want me. All I had to do was catch her in the middle of her good-girl act, and get ready to stick my cock into her pussy.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"After school?" Greg asked.

"Man, you got off lucky," Andrew said. "Getting to be after school with her? I would have her begging my name for me, and I'd love to feel those long legs wrapped around my waist-"

"What is it with guys and sex?" Fi interrupted.

"Hey, if you're happy to supply the pussy, we're more than happy to supply the fucking," Andrew said simply.

"One track mind," Ann said, rolling her eyes.

"Face it Andrew, you're dreaming. Miss Whittier is a teacher. She would never be caught dead with some high school student," I said. "I know that she probably has someone satisfying every sexual need she has."

I couldn't believe the words I was saying. I didn't care if some guy was satisfying her at home. She was the older woman - the forbidden land.

"Did you see Mr. Diamond hit on her before class?" Ann said.

"He's a sick puppy for her," Fi giggled. "If he drools anymore, he's going to leave puddles on the floor."

"Mr. Diamond? The AP English teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah! Where've you been, Darien?" Ann asked.

"I never really noticed them. Isn't he married?" Greg asked, turning to Ann.

"Yeah, he's married," Fi interrupted. "Doesn't mean the man can't fantasize. His wife's probably not doing well for him."

"Look, let's get off this topic, okay?" I said. "All I know is that now I can't play on the team."

"Coach won't let that happen," Andrew said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're the best player. Without you, we can't defend our state title."

"Someone's going to have to do it for me."

Ann brushed her hand lightly up and down my arm. "We could have our own study session," she murmured.

Now, to let you know, Ann is not a virgin. She wasn't before I met her. Yeah, we've had sex, but she's pretty easy to get into the sack - making her not a challenge, and more like sexual release. I've been craving a challenge for a long time now.

Every girl I've dated and broken up with has always told me that I have an irresistible charm; a way to get the girl right into the bed. If the hook-up game was fishing, I'd be eating for a lifetime. Think about it - I'm handsome, I'm suave, and I'm the star of the basketball team. With these qualities, I could seduce any girl - but the only girl I wanted was a woman out of my reach.

Miss Whittier. The U.S. government teacher. Older. Skilled. Gorgeous.

I always go for the things out of reach.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fi Augen is really 'Fish Eye'. Think about it, Fi Fish, and Augen is German for eye. I also made him female.

I hope y'all like it. I know it's confusing. Why is Serena a teacher? Why is Darien so conceited? Is Serena interested in him, or is he imagining it? Find out next chapter.

EternalSenshi.

P.S. WYSSYB will be up soon.


End file.
